


Sleepy Scorpions

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Children, F/F, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Scorpia does her best to put her little one down for the night
Relationships: Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Sleepy Scorpions

"And she's at it again. She sure is being loud tonight."

Late night in Plumeria. And for the 3rd time in the night, Scorpia had to deftly exit her bed without waking the slumbering Perfuma.

"Pretty as a picture, and sleeps like a rock."

Popping a small crick out of her neck, she stood up and headed down the hall of the rather odd home she now lived in.

"Still feels weird living inside a tree. I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that."

A small walk later, she opened the door to the room and was greeted with a rather piercing cry.

"Yeah, mommy is here. You sure are being attention-starved tonight, aren't you?"

She walked over, greeted to the crying face of a little girl. White hair and scorpion tail like her mommy, with the eyes and freckles of her other mommy. She picked her up, taking a seat in the chair next to the crib.

"With pipes like that, you're probably gonna be a singer when you grow up. You must get that from your other mommy. Oh, the song she serenaded me with the night she proposed. I still dream about that night. I'd say it's the 2nd happiest night of my life."

She rocked the still sniffling baby.

"1st happiest was when you came along, little bit. The day we became a family...okay, maybe 3rd? I mean, we did kind of save the world...you know what let's not rank moments like that."

She stood up, pacing around the room to try and get her to fall back asleep.

"Oh, she was a mess the day you hatched. She was fussing over every little thing. I've never seen her so frazzled before. Have you ever seen someone look angry doing meditative yoga? Well, she pulled it off."

She seemed just about ready to drop off.

"Now, you can keep her calm by sleeping soundly for the rest of the night. Cause eventually she's gonna get woken up when I come in here. And as lovely as my Poppy is, she's not one you want to mess with when she doesn't get her 8 hours...but she is amazing. Never thought I'd be here, frankly."

She sat back down. Her little one was out like a light, but Scorpia was still going.

"I went from Horde Force Captain to helping save the world, making some amazing friends, falling in love, and having you. Kinda funny when you look back on it like that."

The quiet snoring finally clued her in her job was done. As gently as possible, she put the snoozing baby in her crib.

"Now I just pray she stays asleep this time. Why can't she sleep as soundly as Perfuma. She hasn't budged all night."

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Not as soundly as you think, darling."

While romantic, being grabbed at night when you were tired wasn't the most pleasant surprise. Scorpia had nearly screamed in surprise before Perfuma spoke.

"Sorry, Poppy. I didn't mean to...wait, how long were you there?”

She giggled.

"Oh, the entire time. I rolled over to find you weren't there and heard you talking in her room. That was quite adorable...also, I'm perfectly nice to be around when I don't get 8 hours."

Scorpia almost scoffed.

"Oh yeah, just ask Frosta. You got that bad night's rest and nearly whipped her with a vine when she said 'hello'. Very nice."

Deciding to ignore that, she glanced past Scorpia.

"She really is adorable, isn't she?"

Scorpia nodded.

"Sure is. ..since you're up, you're rocking her to sleep if she wakes up again. Fair is fair after all."

The two quietly exited her room, Perfuma motioning her to bend down slightly so she could plant a kiss on her.

"Yes, fair is fair. Now come back to bed. I sleep better when my lovely wife is next to me."

As the two returned to their room, Scorpia thought on something.

"I really do appreciate you, Poppy. I never imagined I'd find my life so...content? Is that the word? I might be using that wrong...point is, I love you."

The two hopped back into bed, Perfuma quickly snuggling up beside her.

"We can figure out grammar in the morning darling. Just know I love you too."

Before any more sweet nothings could be whispered, the baby's crying started right back up.

"And now I'm regretting saying 'Fair is fair'...I have a better idea."

A few minutes later, the little scorpion girl was parked in-between the two of them. And was suddenly out like a light.

"So that's what she wanted. She really was attention-starved. Good call."

Perfuma beamed proudly.

"Well, I am getting pretty good at this whole mom thing after all. Now let's get some rest while we have a little blissful quiet. I love you, Scorpia."

She leaned over and gave her one last smooch, Scorpia laying back and staring at the ceiling.

"My life really does rule."

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for this thing called the She-Ra Fluff Bang on Tumblr.


End file.
